I Promise
by YEMINKI
Summary: A one-shot on Shinn and his OC sister. OCxAllenW and ShinnxLuna. You will find both if you swuint hard enough.


Disclaimer: I do not own GSD or Allen Walker. The only person I own in this fic is Sora.

* * *

His back, that's all I remember about him. My brother, he was special. He was so kind, so loving, until war came along. My parents, my twin, they died. It was just me and Shinn from then on. I saw how war and hatred ate at his heart, I felt the change. His gaze used to be so full of love but after what happened, they play a silent and cold movie. He left me at the doorstep of a random house. He told me, that I would be safer there. Why couldn't he understand? Why didn't he realize that it was him that made me feel safe? As he turned to leave, I grabbed his legs.

"Onii-chan! Please, don't go… Don't leave me here."

I saw a small puddle form on his jeans. A puddle of my tears. For the first time in ages, my brother smiled.

"Sora, I'm so sorry. But, I can't drag you into all of this."

And without waiting for another word, he left.

The door to the house opened, a lady was standing there.

"Oh dear child! Are you alone?"

I said nothing, tears slipping down my cheeks. The lady was nice, but she wasn't Shinn.

The lady must have mistaken my silence for an affirmative. She ushered me into the house. When I walked in I saw a man and a girl around Shinn's age. The girl had vibrant red hair and a pretty smile. I felt inferior. I fingered my own brown locks. They were so… plain.

"Hi! I'm Fllay! Fllay Allster! Want to be my friend?"

I didn't smile back, I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't lie to these people. They were so nice to me, a stray from the war. I had to tell them the truth.

"Um… Mrs Allster?"

"Yes, dearie?"

"I-I can't stay. I would love to, but I really can't. I-I want to find my brother. He's gone to attend the Academy in PLANTS. If it isn't much trouble, can you take me there?"

I started to cry harder.

"I'm really sorry…"

Fllay walked over to me. She handed me a tissue.

"Don't cry, I'm sure my mum and dad will help you find your brother!"

I looked at the older girl. I hugged her.

"Thank you, Fllay."

Fllay smiled, hugging me back.

"We're friends, aren't we? And that's what friends are for!"

I nodded.

Before I knew it, I was in PLANTS, the space colony. I waved goodbye to Fllay and her parents. I lied to them, telling them Shinn would take care of me. I couldn't tell them the truth, couldn't tell them that I was planning to rough it out on my own. So there I stood, a measly twelve year old. I had no idea where I was going to start, but one thing was for sure, I wanted to attend the Academy.

Upon reaching the Academy premises, I looked for an office. I asked the clerk whether I could still join classes.

She smiled, "Do you have any family?"

I was about to shake my head, but I stopped myself. Why should I lie to her?

"I-I have a brother here. His name is Shinn. But, please don't tell him I'm here. He didn't want me to come."

The clerk smiled reassuringly.

"Sure. Can I have your name please?"

"S-Sora Asuka."

"Okay, that's all. You may begin your classes."

The clerk handed me a piece of paper. It was my class time-table. I smiled and left.

**At the graduation ceremony…**

I was so happy. I had graduated! I looked over at Shinn. He looked happy too. He was with his friends, smiling. I smiled to myself, I never expected Shinn to make any friends. But he did, and I, miss-hi-wanna-be-friends, had only one, Allen Walker.

They were reading out the names of the ships each of us would be assigned to and the Mobile suits or G-weapons assigned to us. My eyes widened, I hadn't known that they would be the ones to group us! I had thought that we could choose which ship we wanted to assist in the war. However, luck was clearly on my side.

"Minerva elite red-coat pilots are as following: Rey Za Burrel, Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn Asuka and Sora Asuka."

I saw Shinn's eyes widened in shock as he heard my name. He scanned the crowd to find me. I looked up, and our eyes met.

"The names I just called, your Mobile Suits or G-weapons are: Zaku Blaze, Zaku Warrior, Impulse and Innocence respectively."

The announcer then started to announce the rest of the crew who would be joining the Minerva. Shinn walked up to me. His friends, Lunamaria and Rey followed.

"I told you to stay with that family!"

I stepped back. It was the first time that Shinn had shouted at me. He grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me! That hurts!"

"No, not until you tell me why you came here!"

Tears welled up in the corner of my eye. I tried to wrench my arm away but Shinn had a strong grip. Lunamaria stepped forward and placed a hand on Shinn's toned arm.

"Let go of your sister Shinn, you're hurting her."

Shinn realized that he was hurting me and let go.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get involved in this war. Why did you have to come after me?"

The tears I was holding back threatened to spill.

"Because you don't understand! You told me that I would be safe with that family but you had no idea! Why couldn't you understand that I feel safe when I'm with you?!"

Shinn looked taken aback. My voice cracked and the tears started flowing. Just then, Allen appeared by my side. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sora? Are you okay?"

Shinn growled at him.

"Who are you?"

Allen let go of my shoulder and shot Shinn a dirty look.

"I was the one that took care of Sora in your absence."

Shinn ignored Allen. Suddenly, he reached out for me and hugged him in his arms. I breathed deeply, taking in my brother's scent.

"Shinn! Are you angry at me?"

Shinn stroked my hair.

"Why would I be angry?"

"B-Because I didn't listen to you and you looked mad just now."

Shinn kissed my forehead.

"Silly girl, I wasn't mad. I was just worried. You're only 13. I wasn't sure you could cope with all this."

I looked up at him.

"As long as you're there onii-chan, I'm not afraid. Promise me that you won't leave again?"

"I promise."


End file.
